A Fairy Tale
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Daphne didn't really believe in magic. But a couple rumors and an eerie house will bring her into a world best described as a fairy tale. -Muggle!AU, Beauty and the Beast!AU


All fairy tales begin and end the same. The villainous witch sets about havoc and the triumphant hero must battle it out. Somewhere in there is always a princess, to stuck by fear or what not to be of much help.

Daphne grew up on those stories. They were so predictable. It frustrated her beyond what anyone could understand.

"Are you ready Daphne?"

"Almost." Daphne pulled her blonde hair behind her neck and slipped her feet into her sandals. Her skirt danced about her legs as she walked. She exited the room, taking the stairs two at a time until she entered into the front room. Parvati and Padma stood in the doorway, their braids set on opposite shoulders. She smiled at them as they began to enter into the street. The busy street was awake and bustling by time they entered into the marketplace. Daphne stuck close, she had only been in this town for about a month and she wasn't fully secure in the lively little city.

A ruckus gave her quite the startle. Daphne jumped, turning to the noise. She stared at the two men, both stocky built and wide of the face. They were leaning over a bushy haired girl, her nose lodged into a book and paying them no mind as the called for her. She pulled her scarlet scarf tighter around her neck as the breeze picked up.

"Who is she?" Daphne turned towards the twins, motioning towards the girl.

"Hermione Granger." Parvati signed. "She's alright enough. But a real book worm."

"Always has a book in hand." Padma added. "Rarely talks too anyone. Except those two boys of hers."

Daphne watched as the two behind her began to look angry. "And the two guys?"

"Crabbe and Goyle." Parvati answered. "Real egotistical pair. Their parents are Death Eaters so they…"

Daphne stopped listening. Her sight was set on the pair as anger rose into her. It had only been a couple months since her families murder at the Death Eaters hands, and her moving in with the twins.

"Let me go!" The angry calls drew her gaze back onto the trio. The shorter of the men held Hermione while the taller dangled the book above her head. "Give it back you stupid-"

"It'll cost you." The taller leaned forward. "Just one kiss."

"Go away Crabbe!" Hermione growled. "Goyle let go."

"You heard her!" Another voice entered the scene. From the surrounding crowd came out a tall male. His hair was a wild mess of black locks. Thin rimmed glasses sat in front of angry looking eyes. Behind him was an even taller man, red headed and freakles dotting his exposed skin.

"Let her go." The ginger grabbed at Crabbe, shoving him back while the other broke Hermione loose of Goyle's grasp.

"Who are they?" Daphne asked. She'd been here a month and never seen those two before.

"Ron Weasley." Parvati pointed towards the ginger, before her finger went to the other. "Harry Potter."

Crabbe and Goyle had begin to back off, growling under their breathes as they went. The trio, Hermione, Harry and Ron watched them go, before the girl turned on her heels and continued as she had been walking. The two boys made a move to follow and talk to her, but she waved them off and disappeared into the crowd.

"Is that common?" Daphne asked the twins.

"Somewhat." Parvati shrugged. The three of them began to move through the market place, purchasing what they needed. "Goyle and Crabbe are always looking to cause trouble."

"They're harmless enough though."

-oOo-

Daphne had gotten used to the strangeness of the little town. She'd ventured out more and more often over the last few weeks, getting to know the townsfolk. Twice she'd run into Harry, but neither had made a comment to one another as they went along their paths.

It had been a spur of the moment that had lead her out into the surrounding woods. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to enjoy it. The trees were alive in the wind, flowers blooming everywhere her eyes could see. Even this deep into the woods and it was still life under the shade. She loved it, it all reminded her of home.

There was a hill she'd ended up on. It stretched high above the tree tops, giving her a gorgeous sight. She could see straight across the village, and make out the people moving below. Turning though, she was greeted to another sight.

Far off in the distance was what appeared to be a castle. It was gloomy as could be, a black stretching into the blue sky. It looked like it had fallen straight from a nightmare.

There was something moving in the up most window. A figure was making her way up the path and into the home. Daphne recognized the bushy brown hair and scarlet scarf as the girl slipped through the front door of the giant home.

-oOo-

"What's with the house on the other side of the woods?" Daphne brought up the subject as the residents of the house chopped onions.

Padma and Parvati exchanged glances before setting down their knifes. "Malfoy Manor."

"What's that."

"There's a rumor," Parvati spoke slowly, "that the family who lived there were Death Eaters. The whole family. They were Riddles top soldiers and everything. Everyone says the were capable of magic. Pretty dark stuff too."

"But their son Draco," Padma picked up the story, "well he wasn't so into the idea."

"So when the time came, he broke out. Ended up destroying some serious Death Eater headway."

"As punishment, his aunt Bellatrix placed a heavy curse on the boy."

"After killing his parents, her own sister."

"Anyways," Padma cut in, "she set this curse onto him, trapping him into the home."

"And she deformed him as well." Parvati began to chop onions again. "Turned him into what he feared the most. She carved the Dark Mark into his skin, and transformed his face to resemble that of the Death Eaters masks."

"But why?" Daphne asked. "Why did he turn against it all?"

"No one knows." Parvati shrugged. "The story is he fell in love. Some girl. No one knows really."

"Its a love story." Padma smiled. "The girl keeps going up to the castle to see her lover. But never able to stay in fear that his aunt may return. And never able to take him away from his hell."

Daphne frowned down at the table. "That's horrid."

"Its just a story." Parvati said. "Told to scare kids."

"There's a bit of truth to it thought." Padma cut in. "The family were Death Eaters. Killed for defecting."

-oOo-

The next time Daphne ventured out into the village, she ended up getting lost. It was understandable, the place was pretty large. But that didn't make her feel better as she moved through the streets. They were nearly empty, just a few people out and about. Spotting a group, Daphne righted the on her arms and moved towards them for assistance.

She entered into the conversation, catching the line "you broke my heart", said sarcastically and coming from the female in the party.

"Excuse me." They turned at her voice. Daphne almost froze when she saw who they were, Harry, Ron and a small ginger girl who she remembered was named Ginny.

"Hey." Harry smiled at her. "Daphne is it? You're staying with the Patil sister."

"Ya." She nodded. "I actually am trying to find my way back now. I got lost."

"We'll take you there." Ron nodded to her.

"You don't have to." Daphne shock her head. "I don't want to bother, I just need directions."

"Its no problem." Harry waved it off. "We were heading that way anyways."

Daphne smiled. "Thank you then."

"Well I have to run. Catching up with Luna." Ginny hugged the boys and smiled at Daphne. "Keeps these boys out of trouble please."

"Tell mum we'll be home for dinner." Ron told Ginny, who nodded and left.

Daphne followed the boys as they lead down the road. She tried to think of everything she'd learned about them. Ron came from a large family who lived just on the outskirts of the village. Harry lived with them, and apparently had for as long as the village could remember. Every time she tried to think though, she lost focus at the smile being given from Harry.

The three fell into easy conversation, but Daphne would remember very little of it. By time they made it back to the Patil's, and the boys bid her goodbye, Daphne couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of those green eyes.

-oOo-

The castle in the middle of the woods continued to be in her focus. She kept up her hikes through the woods, always ending up on the hill that overlooked the area. She watched as the girl entered into the castle, almost like clockwork. She always wore the scarlet scarf, and her hair was always a wild mess of curls.

Daphne continued to watch, often catching sight of a figure moving inside the castle. She had a strange desire to venture into the castle but never did.

-oOo-

"What's the story behind Potter?"

"Potter." It seemed that Padma and Parvati were the ultimate sources of gossip. They seemed to know everything about everyone.

"He lives with the Weasley family." Padma began. "No one really knows where he came from before than. He just showed up when we were all kids. He's always been here, but nobody really knows much."

Hearing this made Daphne curious. The girls always knew everything. "What about Hermione Granger? Her story?"

"She moved here several years ago." Parvati spoke as she entered the room. Setting the laundry basket down, she turned to the pair. "Her and her mother."

"Her father."

"Died." Padma supplied. "Some sort of accident. At least that's what they say."

"And what does everyone else say?"

"Murdered." Parvati dropped into a chair she spoke. "By Death Eaters. They say he fought against them, gave his life. His wife and daughter moved her afterward."

"The mothers a bit mad. Never really got over her husband's death."

"What's her connection to the Manor? The Malfoy Manor."

"There is none." Padma looked at her in confusion. "I don't see why there would be. A family of monsters, serving the guy who killed her father."

"And besides," Parvati shock her head at the two, "the Manor things just a local rumor. There's nothing up there anymore but an empty house."

"But how do you know?" Daphne signed. "That there's nothing up there? What if there was?"

"There's nothing Daphne." Parvati watched her friend. "Its an empty house. There's no one there. No one goes up there. Its empty. End of story."

-oOo-

Their answer wasn't good enough for Daphne. She took it upon herself to find the truth. She'd mapped out the path several times in order to prevent getting lost. The woods were less inviting as she moved deeper. The trees didn't say in the breeze, in fact they appeared dead like. The flowers no longer bloomed in abundance. She could no longer feel the sun through the tree tops. There was a howl in he distance.

The Manor was darker than she'd expected. It was even larger up close, more formidable. Moving along the path, she drew her cloak tighter, the wind nipping at her hair.

A set of iron gates greeted her as she stepped through. She almost turned away at the door, but decided to continue.

It creaked when she opened it. An eerie sound to a creepy house.

"I don't want to live!" A male voice yelled. "Not like this!"

"This isn't you Draco!" A female responded. "This mask! It isn't who you are! I know who you are!"

"And who exactly is that?"

"The man I love!"

"Why? Why do you love me? Don't you know what I am?"

The door closed behind her. It slammed heavily, interrupting the argument. The sound of footsteps approaching caused Daphne to retreat. She threw the door open and ran for it.

-oOo-

Daphne didn't speak to anyone for days after that. Her mind was too focused on what she had heard. Padma and Parvati began to worry about her. She rarely left the house and when she did, it was to go sit on that hill and watch the Manor. She could still see the girl entering into the home, the exact same time every other day. It was maddening.

Finally, Daphne knew she needed to go there again. She needed to see what lay inside the home.

Pushing open the door, Daphne entered into the large house. It was quieter than last time. She moved through the house slowly, listening for any sign of trouble.

That was when she saw him. Standing at the end of the hall, his face as white as death. There were dark spiral markings painted against his flesh. His hair was as blonde as death itself. The twisting snake seemed to climb up his arm in a hunger.

He stared at her, anger setting into his eyes. As he stepped closer, Daphne turned and ran.

She didn't stop as she exited the house and raced through the woods. Her heart pounded in her chest and once more she wondered why she had been so fascinated with the man in the Manor. Now she was just scared.

The growl that came from around her brought even more fear. She froze, moonlight bathing her as the wolves exited the trees. They were larger than normal wolves, their eyes plagued with hunger. Without warning they lunged at her.

Daphne let out a scream as she dove. Their claws ripped against her arm as she fell, her head collided with a blunt object. She imaged this was her end, whenever a man's voice helped her slip into unconsciousness.

-oOo-

When Daphne awoke it was to a soft patter of feet and a vicious snarl.

"How could you bring her in here?" She recognized the voice - the man in the Manor.

"I had no choice." It was Harry's voice she now heard. "There were wolves everywhere."

"Weres or normal wolves?"

"I don't know. But they seemed pretty vicious. Could it be starting?"

"Its already begun Harry." A female voice replied - the mystery girl. "Its just a matter of rather or not they're here."

The conversation stopped as Daphne groaned and sat up. She opened her eyes, taking in the scene. Harry stood in front of her, his stance protective. Across from him was the man of the Manor. Now up close Daphne could see the details of his face. It was like a skull, his eyes sunk into darkness, and cheeks pressed white. The black details seemed almost hauntingly beautiful. Beside him was the mystery girl. Her hand in his, Hermione Granger watched Daphne in confused and slight distrust.

"Are you okay?" Harry was at her side, a hand placed on her shoulder. She nodded.

"Good." Draco growled. "Then she can leave."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Calm down Draco."

"Really." Harry sighed. "Do you have to be so rude."

"They could be reporting back to my aunt and Riddle at any moment." Draco's expressions were heightened by the etched details in his skin. He appeared ferocious and dangerous. "If so, then its not safe. They could be coming. This girl put us all in danger. She put Hermione in danger!"

"Who?" It was the first time Daphne had spoken and she was amazed with how quiet her voice was. Everyone turned to her. "Whose reporting? Whose coming?"

"There's a lot you don't know." Harry spoke slow. He took her hand as he spoke. "A lot to fill you in on."

"Those wolves that attacked you," Hermione began, "they work for Riddle."

"Work for?"

"What do you know of the Death Eaters?" Draco's voice was calmer as he spoke.

"They killed my family." Daphne answered.

"Then you're acquainted." There seems to be a humor to Draco's voice.

"Stop it." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to Daphne. "I assume you've heard all the rumors about this place. About Draco. The curse."

"Its all true?" Daphne looked between the three of them. Her gaze landed on Harry. "How are you involved?"

"Death Eaters killed my parents." Harry looked down as he spoke. "Its what brought me here. To the Weasley family. They fight for what my parents fought for. They took me in. I'd known Draco a bit but not much. His family were all Death Eaters though. Didn't actually get along. Until the curse really."

"So what changed?"

"Hermione's one of my best friends." Harry continued. "Every said that the Malfoy's were all murdered and I believed it. It wasn't until I followed Hermione one day that I learned the truth. She'd been sneaking off here."

"So its true." Daphne dared a glance at Draco. "The rumors. The curse. The secret lover."

"All of it." Hermione answered. "Which is why you can't tell anyone about this."

"Who all knows?"

Draco sighed. "Just those in this room."

-oOo-

Daphne agreed not to tell. It wasn't that hard of a decision to make. So she kept quiet.

She started spending a great deal of her time with Harry. Two weeks had passed since they let her in on the secret, and she'd spent nearly every one of those days with him.

Daphne found that she quite liked Harry. He was witty, brave, intelligent and never backed down from a situation. As their time together increased she found herself falling for the boy.

The thoughts of Hermione and Draco often crossed her mind. She couldn't help but look out into the woods, imagining what it must be like for the two of them.

It was while looking at the woods that she saw the smoke. A moment later she smelt it. She took off through the street, racing to find Harry and Hermione. She crashed into them, the three frantic as they tore off towards the woods.

Towards the Manor.

When they arrived the home was smoke slightly. The surrounding woods were ablaze. Masked figures moved around the edge of the woods, all trying to find a way into the home. There seemed to be a sort of wall keeping them out.

"Come on." Hermione took their hands and lead them through a set of trees. They seemed to step through a bubble as they moved onto the property. Daphne looked back at the masked figures as they entered the home. Hermione gave no explanation as to how they had entered, and they didn't ask for any. They moved as quietly as they could through the home until they stood outside the grand front room. They looked into the room, not noticed the occupants.

A woman had her back towards them, facing towards Draco. Her hair was wild black curles, her dress tattered along the ends.

"I should have just killed you dear nephew." The woman, who Daphne assumed was Bellatrix walked slow circles around Draco. "Would have saved me so much trouble."

"Why didn't you then?" Draco glared at her. The markings along his face gave him a haunting look.

"Thought this would be more fun." Bellatrix shrugged. She noticed the trio standing in the doorway. Draping her arm over Draco's shoulder, she smirked. "Oh. Keeping company I see. I'm surprised, I figured they would have turned tail and fled, one look at your face."

Draco stepped away from his aunt, placing himself between them. "Leave them alone."

"I think not." Bellatrix raised a hand, the door slamming shut and locking. "I thought I was clear. No house guest."

The witch flicked her wrist, sending the three of them colliding into the wall. Daphne looked up, startled to see Draco standing in front of them. His hand was outstretched, Bellatrix pushed back several feet.

"Well, well." Bellatrix taunted. "My little witch. You still got it. But can you really beat me?"

Daphne had never really believed in magic. Even after being told of the curse, she was still not fully swayed. But as she watched them battle, aunt and nephew shooting sparks and jets of light at one another, Daphne found that she believed.

In the midst of her discovery an explosion sprang up between the waring family members.

Draco flew back into them, Bellatrix crumbling into the fireplace. The woman didn't move.

"Oh God." Hermione's voice drew her focus onto Draco. He lay still in Hermione's arms, his chest barely rising and falling. She cupped his painted face, pleading for him to awake.

Daphne found comfort in Harry's arms. The two of them watched the scene as Hermione cried over Draco.

It wasn't an ending Daphne had wanted for the two. She'd only been let into this world a few weeks ago, only gotten to know these people then, but she felt so close to them. She had wanted so much for them.

"Look." Harry's voice came from just behind her ear. Glancing up, she felt her heart skip. The paint on Draco's face slowly began to chip away. As it fell from his face it vanished in silky smoke.

Draco coughed several times, disturbing Hermione and causing her to start. She sat up, watching him in fear that he may vanish. Draco sat up as well. His skin was the same pale shade as before, his hair still white blonde but without the black markings and skull like whiteness he looked like any other teen. He lifted his hand to touch Hermione's face, the Dark Mark quickly fading away from his flesh.

Daphne looked away as the two embraced. She looked back towards Bellatrix, glad that the woman still hadn't moved. The outside attacking party was no longer heard. The smell of smoke subsided.

Daphne leaned back into Harry's embrace. She listened to his heartbeat as he brought an arm around her waist.

She didn't understand half of what had taken place in this home. She was still a bit skeptical of magic. Daphne didn't get the curse or what it was exactly that had broken it. All she really understood was that it was all over.

And as she intertwined her fingers with Harry's, she found that not all fairy tales were so bad.

-oOo-

Really is not my best work. This is my first themed!AU, I'll get better in time. I promise.

Written for the secret battle (Era: Trio - Genre: Angst - Words: scarlet, hunger, fear, nightmare, startle - Characters: Bellatrix, Parvati, Draco - Dialogue: "Let me go" "I don't want to love" "You broke my heart" - AU's: Muggle, Beauty and the Beast - Pairing: Harry/Daphne)


End file.
